<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-gazing Was A Good Idea by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148648">Star-gazing Was A Good Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Quarantine Fluff Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title includes the instructions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Quarantine Fluff Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-gazing Was A Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou had never been outside the city. That’s where he grew up, where he lived, where he became the person he was, now in college, he remained in the busy crowded streets of Tokyo, it’s what he felt comfortable in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei, on the other hand, only recently moved to the busy roads, to the loud noise of constant traffic, to the bright lights on night streets, that too him were the stars he couldn’t see in the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the two of them were in Kei’s hometown. Thinking it was the best idea to get away from the crowd, from the current pandemic, from the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the roof perch right outside Kei’s and Tetsurou’s window. Their hotspot so Kei’s parents couldn’t hear them late at night. The break from watching eyes wherever they looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star-gazing was a good idea,” Tetsurou grinned, breaking the silence between them. he wore his almost signature over-sized red hoodie, his bangs clipped against the rest of his bed-headlike hair. Desperate to see everything above his not even a sliver of hair in the way of his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei cleared his throat, “Uh- yeah, it’s, really nice out tonight.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth Kei, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice in the blonde’s head seem to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen the stars like this before,” his dark eyes reflected the light show above the pair beautifully like they were swimming in a mystic pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kei seemed to ask confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he smiled, “I’ve never been so far out of the city, sure I’ve stayed at my grandparent’s house, and they lived in a pretty suburban town, the stars there were prominent, but I’m pretty sure I could see the whole galaxy here, in Yeehawville.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not live in Yeehawville!” Kei argued, “That’s so like you interrupting a nice moment to make fun of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Tsukki, were we having a moment?” he gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei flushed, adjusting the glasses on his face, grumbling a no, followed soon by a, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t call me Tsukki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou only laughed then tilted his head upwards once again. His face seemed to dim, “I didn’t really ruin the moment did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei shook his head, “Nah, if I didn’t know how your personality works I wouldn’t have become your friend. I know you mean no harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm.” he earned a shove to the side, and the pair only chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if I ever rescue you from a pandemic again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, star-gazing was a good idea.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a twitter now! I dont post much but u can ask me questions or something idk I just thought it be nice to have another platform yall can see me on?</p><p>Twitter: @ unoriginalwrite (sadly no s it was too many characters :()</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>